


Wrapped in Garland and Twinkle Lights, Just for You.

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Seblaine Sunday, challenge #54- twinkle lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian have been together, officially for a little while, unofficially for a lot longer, and Blaine is ready to have a more physical relationship with the other. Maybe it's the romance in the air at Christmas time that makes him keen to combine the two.  Maybe it's the... videos... he's been watching in preparation for this.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Wrapped in Garland and Twinkle Lights, Just for You.

This was probably not his best idea ever. It's been about two hours now, and Blaine is still waiting for Sebastian to come back to his dorm room. It had been easy enough to convince his roommate to duck out for the evening, leaving Blaine alone in their room, but at this rate, if Sebastian doesn't return soon, Blaine might be found in this state by the roommate and not his boyfriend. And it definitely won't go the way he's been planning. 

Blaine and Sebastian have been together, officially for a little while, unofficially for a lot longer, and Blaine is ready to have a more physical relationship with the other. Maybe it's the romance in the air at Christmas time that makes him keen to combine the two. Maybe it's the... videos... he's been watching in preparation for this. Maybe it's just that Blaine Anderson and subtle don't really go together. 

Blaine hears keys in the door and he closes his eyes, praying that it's Sebastian and not the roommate. His cheeks, his whole body warm with a blush. 

"Blaine?" Sebastian says, his voice a strange mix of amused and shy that Blaine is sure he's never heard before. "What's going on here?" 

Blaine allows his eyes to open, now that he knows it's Sebastian, and although he's blushing even more now, especially as he feels, sees, the ways Sebastian's eyes rake over him, darkening as they do. He's dressed only in a pair of tight holiday themed boxer briefs, sparkly tinsel garland and lights draped around his body, arms outstretched to the sides, a star tree topper perched precariously on his head. "Merry Christmas," he says simply.

Sebastian steps closer, toeing off his shoes, and removing his coat, draping it over his desk chair. "If this is to convince me I need a Christmas tree in my room Killer, as.... adorable... as this is, I definitely don't want to share this sight with anyone else." He licks over his lips. 

"No, this is definitely meant to be a, you only, kind of viewing," Blaine agrees. 

"And as ...delicious... as you look as a tree, if we're going with this whole Christmas analogy, I'd much rather have you under the tree. Both as a present and well..." Sebastian trails off, winking at his boyfriend. 

Blaine clears his throat. "That's kind of the point." He licks over his own lips. "I thought I'd set a bit of a celebratory and festive mood."

"And what exactly are we celebrating Killer?" Sebastian asks softly, removing the star from Blaine's head. 

"I thought that might be a little obvious." 

"Well, my cute, adorable, and honestly, pretty sexy boyfriend is standing in my room, in just a pair of tight festive underwear, lit up, literally, and twirled in garland almost like he's wrapped with a bow," Sebastian says slowly, as he begins to unravel the lights and garland from Blaine's body. "I'm feeling a little over dressed for our celebration." 

"You are," Blaine nods, biting down on his bottom lip. 

"Did you happen to bring me some festive underwear too?"

Blaine shakes his head. "Was kind of hoping you wouldn't need them."

"Blaine," Sebastian sucks in a breath. "Wow. Okay. Yeah." He cups Blaine's face in his hands, eyes locking. "Are you sure about this?" 

"I'm always sure about you," Blaine nods. "Lock the door and help me out of all of this." 

Sebastian kisses Blaine first, the kiss starting softly, tenderly, but turning deep and almost desperate before he pulls away. 

*~*~*~*~*~

Blaine and Sebastian wakes up later to the sound of keys in the door. Blaine allows Sebastian to pull the covers up more over their bodies, covering almost all of his body Sebastian's roommate comes in. The lights he was wearing earlier are draped around the bed, casting them in a soft glow. It matches the glow Blaine feels inside, and he knows for a long time he's going to remember tonight, with Sebastian, whenever he sees twinkle lights for a tree.


End file.
